House of Anubis Season 4
by writer215
Summary: My Concept for the fourth season of House of Anubis
1. Introduction

**Dislaimer: I don't Own House of Anubis.**

**This is my concept for House of Anubis season 4. I've been working on this for weeks, and have decided to publish it in repsonse to Nick's Cancellation of House of . **

**This is the Background information for cast and characters:**

Main Cast

**Liam James as Daniel Hutchinson**

Daniel is the school's fourth American Student. He finds The Eye of Horus locket, and is somehow able to use it. He is chosen as Sibuna's new leader

**Jake Davis as Dexter Lloyd**

Since the Touchstone incident, Dexter has been hanging out with Eddie, who has told him everything Sibuna has done. He is Sibuna's leader until Daniel is elected.

**Charlie Rowe as Fred Jameson**

The "Hottie", Charlie is, at first completely unaware of the Sibuna mystery. Instead he focuses on being campuses #1 Playboy.

**Robby Kay as Roger Johnson **

He joins Sibuna. His past is a mystery

**Kae Alexander as Erin Blakewood**

Erin is still a Sibuna. She is currently dating Dexter

**Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie Tate**

Still a Sibuna, Cassie dates Fred

**Maisie Williams as Heather Smith**

Maisie joins Sibuna early on. She and Daniel feel a connection to each other.

**Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke**

Poppy joined Sibuna over the summer when Eddie told her about it. She is a descendant of Frobisher's Excavation Party

** Regulars**

Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet

Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish

**Special Guest Stars**

Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehman

Burkley Duffield as Eddie Miller

Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush

Brad Kavangah as Fabian Rutter

Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis

Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson

Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin

Ana Mulovy Ten as Amber Millington

Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno

Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke

**THEME SONG:**

Daniel gets out of the car and looks at the house (Like Nina did), then the cast is introduced in this order:

Liam James

Maisie Williams

Jake Davis

Kae Alexander

Frances Encell

Robbie Kay

Roxy Fitzgerald

Charlie Rowe

HOUSE OF ANUBIS


	2. Chapter 1: House of Devenish

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S and PLOT**

***Theme Song***

Daniel Hutchinson climbs out of the taxi, pulls his backpack's strap over his shoulder, then goes to the trunk and pulls out his suitcase. He turns from the cab and sees Anubis House.

"Creepy…" he says to himself. He walks up to the front steps and rings the doorbell.

Trudy answers the door and introduces herself.

Trudy leads him on a tour, which ends in the living room, where some of the students have already arrived.

Dexter, Cassie, and Erin introduce themselves. Poppy enters with Jerome, who hugs Trudy, grabs a bite and then leaves. Soon after, Heather comes in.

The group makes light conversation, then Cassie asks about Sibuna. Daniel and Heather ask, and Dexter explains, welcoming them in. Daniel and Heather meet eyes, and smile at each other. They can feel a connection brewing.

Fred enters shortly, and all Sibuna talk ceases. They make more small talk, until Trudy enters with Vera.

***Commercial***

She introduces her, Vera goes over the rules (Basically the same as Victor's.) Daniel and Dexter go to unpack (They stay in Eddie and Fabian's room).

Daniel finds The Eye of Horus, and it glows.

Dexter says only a very special person can use it, and that they can test it later.

Suddenly, Trudy comes down the stairs bawling. The students all run out to comfort her.

She tells them she's been fired

***Episode Ends***

**Next Time on House of Anubis:**

Eddie returns to talk to Mr. Sweet

A New Student Arrives

Daniel spies on Vera


	3. Chapter 2: House of Unfair

**A/N: Thanks You BLACKCAT46 for the review.**

**Just so you know, I will probably update 1 Episode a day Mon-Thurs (and some Fridays)**

**It's Not completely finished, so at some point I will have to wrap it up...**

***Theme Song***

The Students protest, but Trudy says Vera's decision is final and goes to pack. Dexter calls Eddie, who is attending college in London with Patricia. Eddie and Patricia return, and argue with Mr. Sweet, who insists that Vera was Victor's chosen successor and that her decisions are final. Eddie leaves, first saying Vera cannot be trusted.

Daniel spies on her in her office. She talks to her dog, telling it that they will find the Staff of Resurrection and that they will bring Rufus back.

Daniel reports to Sibuna what's going on, and they call Fabian on webcam. He's never heard of the staff, but says he'll research.

Next, Roger arrives at the House and apologizes for being late to Vera, who accepts his apology immediately. She tells him it'll be a pleasure working with him

***Commercial Break***

The Sibunas are meeting again. Fabian tells them that, according to Robert Frobisher Smythe, the staff could open a gateway to the Egyptian Hell and one could bring back a loved one.

Roger bursts into the meeting and asks what they're doing. They explain, and Roger joins Sibuna.

Fabian adds that if the Ceremony of Resurrection is complete, a sacrifice must be named in order to bring a soul back.

Dexter says that they have to stop Vera from opening that portal

***Episode Ends***

**Next Time on House of Anubis:**

Daniel opens the oven door

Dexter makes him leader of Sibuna.

The Sibunas find the first piece of the staff

Roger is seen talking to Vera


	4. Chapter 3: House of Discovery

***Theme Song***

Late at night, Daniel and Dexter sneak out to the kitchen, where Daniel tries the oven door. It opens. They go down into the cellar, where Dexter tells him that he should be leader. Daniel humbly accepts.

The next day, Daniel takes over as leader of Sibuna. Dexter gets a text from Fabian that says the pieces to the staff were hidden by Frobisher at the school, but he doesn't remember where. Fabian suggests that Sibuna look in the tunnels.

Sibuna goes down to the tunnels, where they find a second set of passages near the crypt entrance.

Past the Crypt entrance, they find their first test: giant blocks that weigh different amounts are to be placed on weights in the correct order as answers to Riddles.

The Sibunas take pictures of the room and retreat upstairs.

Roger sneaks off and reports to Vera what they found.

***Commercial Break***

Cassie sees Roger leaving Vera's office and demands to know what's going on. He tells her that Vera is his aunt and he was asking about family matters.

Cassie tells Daniel that Roger is related to Vera, and that he cannot be trusted. Daniel adopts an 'innocent until proven guilty' stance.

Sibuna works out the Riddle and answers it with the blocks. A secret cabinet opens, revealing the butt of the staff.

¼ of the staff has been found.

***Episode Ends***

**Next Time on House of Anubis**

Sarah Frobisher Smythe appears to Sibuna

The New Osirion and Paragon are revealed


	5. Chapter 4: House of Osirian

***Theme Song***

Eddie returns to Anubis House in secret, meeting Sibuna in Frobisher's study. He tells Daniel that since he is no longer the Osirion, either the spell is broken or Daniel has replaced him. He also mentions that Nina has lost her powers, and that the latter is more likely. Suddenly, Sarah Frobisher Smythe's spirit appears and tells them that it is true, Daniel is the new Osirion, and that his Paragon is near.

***Commercial Break***

After Sarah leaves, Daniel says that, if the Eye of Horus works for the Osirion, it must work for the Paragon. Eddie says it does. Eddie leaves, and the Sibunas go upstairs, where each member tries to open the oven door.  
Dexter fails.

Cassie fails.  
Erin fails.

Poppy fails.

Fred fails

Heather succeeds! The Oven door opens, and the Sibunas declare that Heather is the Paragon.

***Episode Ends***

**Next Time On House of Anubis:**

Nina Martin Reappears

It is revealed that her absence during Senoir Year was a trick

Daniel asks Heather out


	6. Chapter 5: House of Paragon

***Theme Song***

Heather and Daniel meet with Eddie and Nina (On Webcam), who explain that one of them must leave the school, as the Paragon and Osirion must be kept apart. Eddie asks Nina who told her that, and Nina says it was some woman that visited and claimed to be an old friend of the Frobisher-Smythes.

Eddie says it was Denby, Evil Denby that visited Nina, in order to keep her from stopping the Ceremony.

Nina says that actually makes sense, and tells Daniel and Heather that they can stay together.

Daniel asks Heather out, and Heather agrees. They go out for Pizza. During the date, they discuss the mystery, wondering when they'll have time to go back to the tunnels. Heather suggests they go that night. Daniel agrees. When they return from their date, they change into casual clothes and gather Sibuna. Sibuna goes into the second set of tunnels, moving past the weighted blocks test into the next room, a seemingly empty chamber. Heather steps forward, activating a pitfall. Daniel manages to catch her before she falls into a set of spikes.

***Commercial Break***

The Sibunas look into the pitfall, and see that there's a door on the far inner wall of the trap.

Daniel lowers himself down and finds a spot for the Eye of Horus. He puts it in the spot and it deactivates the spikes. A timer ticks down. Daniel crosses the pit, where he finds a small door with a keyhole. He crosses back and quickly climbs up, just escaping as the spikes reappear.

He tells the others about the keyhole. Cassie gives him KT's Key and he repeats the process. He uses the key and the 2nd piece of the staff is found.

2/4 of the staff have been found.

**Next Time on House of Anubis**

The Sibunas continue on through the tunnels

They find the third Chamber

Eddie distracts Vera, gaining new evidence of her vile ways.

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support!**


	7. Chapter 6: House of Coals

***Theme Song***

Fred reports an update to Vera, who thanks him and assures him they will get his father back, and that _she_ will pay.

Vera puts the students on house arrest. The Sibunas sneak down to the tunnels, while Eddie distracts Vera, recording her telling him that when Rufus Zeno returns, he will destroy their _Situna_ gang. Eddie takes the evidence to Mr. Sweet, who tells him that he will take care of Vera.

Mr. Sweet goes to the house, intent on firing Vera, but she lures him into the Gatehouse, where she locks him up in one of the bedrooms.

***Commercial Break***

The Sibunas and Eddie find out Mr. Sweet has disappeared. They search everywhere for him (They can't go to the gatehouse because the door is locked). Eddie is forced to leave by Vera, but says he'll keep in touch.

Meanwhile in the tunnels, when they found the staff piece, the spikes were permenately deactivated, so they go into the pit and find the door, which also opens with KT's key.

In the next chamber, the Sibunas must cross a pit of coals.

They all cross the pit in bare feet and get to the other side, where the 3rd piece of the staff rises from a hole in the ground.

They put their shoes back on, and the coals disappear, allowing them to cross quickly in the future.

¾ of the staff have been found.

***Episode Ends***

**Next Time on House of Anubis**

Daniel has a vision

The Sibunas find out there is a traitor in their midst

Vera puts the students on lockdown


	8. Chapter 7: House of Lockdown

***Theme Song***

Daniel is walking through the tunnels, emerging in the tank room. Standing there is Rufus Zeno and Vera, along with someone wearing a school uniform and a hood. He wakes with a start and tells Dexter that there is a traitor amongst them.

Later, Daniel tells the other Sibunas about his vision. He says that they can't trust each other, and that from now on, he's doing this alone.

Heather insists that Daniel can't do it alone. In private, she tells him she had the same vision. They agree to continue to work together.

***Commercial Break***

Daniel and Heather try to go to the tunnels, but the door has been locked and the oven door has somehow been sealed so that the Eye of Horus cannot open it.

Vera says the house is on lockdown, and that they will be escorted everywhere for the rest of term. Late that night, Roger and Vera meet. Roger tells Vera Sibuna knows there's a traitor. He asks about the 'guest' living in the gatehouse, and she says she is keeping him fed, but that's it.

**Next Time on House of Anubis:**

Cassie, Erin, Poppy, Roger and Dexter rejoin Sibuna.


	9. Chapter 8: House of Trust

***Theme Song***

Daniel and Heather video chat with Eddie, who says that exiling the other Sibunas will not reveal the traitor, and that they should welcome the others back and wait for him/her to screw up. Daniel and Heather agree to this. They welcome Cassie, Erin, Poppy, Roger and Dexter back into Sibuna.

Since the house is still on lockdown, the gang is forced to do homework. Finally, Vera announces that she is relieving their sentence. She goes out, leaving the Sibunas to go back to the tunnels. They enter the final room, where the last piece of the staff sits in the opening.

***Commercial Break***

The Sibunas try to approach the staff piece, but there is some sort of field around it. After trying to close it by touching it with the Eye of Horus, using Daniel's and Heather's powers, and looking for a switch The Sibunas return to the House, where Charlie dumps Cassie. Cassie is devastated, and drops out of Sibuna to try to win Charlie back.

The rest of Sibuna tries to come up with ways to shut down the force field

**Next Time on House of Anubis**

Cassie tries to get Charlie back

The Sibunas shut down the force field

The final task is revealed

**A/N: here are the upcoming episode titles**

**10/23/2013: House of Drama**

**10/24/2013: House of Sweet**

**10/28/2013: House of Plans (Mid-Season Finale) This is the farthest I've gotten, I've been busy and need to write more episodes before posting**

**Just to let you know, with a couple of exceptions, I plan on continuing to update everyday Mon-Thurs, an episode a day, just like the show. Fri-Sun I won't post unless something changes**

**Thanks for Reading and all the reviews**

**Writer215**


	10. Chapter 9: House of Drama

***Theme Song***

Cassie is crying in her room. Dexter comforts her, telling her that Charlie doesn't understand. Cassie goes to talk to Charlie, but he freezes her out. She tries telling him that they're trying to stop an evil from rising, but he says she's being ridiculous. Cassie leaves, locking herself in her room.

Meanwhile, the remaining Sibunas are still trying to unlock the force field. Daniel tries to use the Eye of Horus again, this time in a different spot. It still doesn't work. Roger pokes the field with the ¾ of the staff, and the field dies down.

***Commercial Break***

After they wipe out the force field, Sibuna approaches the fourth piece of the staff, but as they walk, Erin falls through the floor. Dexter catches her and pulls her up. The Sibunas retreat to the edge of the room.

They decide there is a pattern, and they must solve it. On instinct, Daniel crosses in a Up-Right-Up-Left-Up-Left-Left-Up-Right-Right-Up-Up -Up format and reaches the staff piece. The trap floorpieces drop through into oblivion, leaving only the safe paths. Now that the final piece has been found, all Sibuna has to do is keep it out of Vera and the Spies hands.


	11. Chapter 11: House of Sweet

***Theme Song***

When Eddie finds out that his dad is still missing, he goes to the gatehouse, where someone saw Mr. Sweet go weeks ago. He finally finds his dad, on the verge of death. Mr. Sweet is rushed to the hospital. His will names Daphne Andrews as his successor, so Mrs. Andrews returns. She fires Vera, who goes to hide out in the Gatehouse. Trudy returns, very happy to see her 'lovelies' again.

The Sibunas have a meeting, deciding to split the staff between four of them. Daniel, Heather, Dexter and Erin volunteer to take pieces of the staff.

Roger sneaks out to the Gatehouse

***Commercial Break***

He tells Vera that they time when they shall resurrect his father is soon upon them, but The Sibunas have split up the staff four ways. Vera tells him they can keep the staff until it is time for the ceremony. She also tells him to make sure he brings the Eye of Horus necklace to the ceremony. Roger leaves.

Cassie sights him returning to the house sneakily, and is about to warn the others when Roger sees her seeing him. He goes up to her and tells her that he will mummify her and Charlie alive if she tells on him. She agrees to silence.

Cassie and Roger go their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12: House of Plans

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for yesterday's lack of update. I was busy, and didn't remember that I forgot until around 10, at which point I was more focused on sleep than updating...**

**So, without furthur ado; The Mid-Season Finale of House of Anubis Season 4. Just so you know, I have a plan for 20 episodes in this season and about 20 more for a fifth season, If the 'viewership' remains high...**

**and, go:**

***Theme Song***

The Sibunas are now focused on school and life, thinking that their quest is over. Dexter and Erin have a double date with Daniel and Heather. They stay in for a movie and pizza. After their date, they go to bed early.

The next day in school, Mrs. Andrews announces that there will be a Freshmen Formal coming up. Cassie volunteers to plan it. She drags Erin away from Dexter after school to help her.

Meanwhile, Roger and Vera are having a meeting. Roger asks Vera how they will get their sacrifice to the UK. Vera replies that she will be summoned. Roger smiles and says that the loss of Nina Martin will make the Sibunas incapable of stopping the risen Rufus.

***Commercial Break***

Daniel has a dream that night: he is in the gatehouse once again. Vera and the Hooded Traitor stand together before the staff. A portal has opened around it. From the portal, a black figure arises. He states that a sacrifice is required. Vera names Nina Martin.

Suddenly, Nina appears and is sucked into the Portal. Rufus rises from the portal..

He wakes with a start and pads over to Dexter's bed. He tells Dexter that Vera and her accomplice will sacrifice Nina Martin to raise Rufus. Dexter tells him they will warn Nina the next day.

Together, with Sibuna They do just that. Nina, who is with Fabian says that she may not be able to stop being sacrificed, but she will have her guard up. Fabian says he will stay with Nina in order to protect her. Sibuna agrees, and they sign off.

Later, in the Gatehouse, Roger makes Vera aware that Sibuna and Nina are aware of there plans. Vera says they must distract them.

***Episode Ends***


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry this is not a chapter, but I actually need help. I am kind of blocked for the next 7 episodes (13-19) but I have episode 20 written up. The biggest problem is that makes this a really short season. My question for you to answer in the comments is would you rather I **

**A) Finish the season with 13 episodes and move on to season 5**

**B) Make you wait for more Season 4, and therefore more lead up to the big finale (Trust me, it's really big)**


End file.
